1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus that displays a three-dimensional (“3-D”) image and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3-D display apparatus without glasses may be classified into various types. The 3-D display apparatus may use a light control device that divides light on a plurality of pixels arranged in two-dimension so that different images are displayed in view points of a viewer.
When the 3-D display apparatus does not include the glasses, the image is discontinuously displayed on the eyes of the viewer. When the 3-D image apparatus displays different images in every view point of the viewer, the different images may not be fully displayed or a black image may be displayed at a boundary position, such that a ripple mark (also referred to as “Moire”) may be displayed to the viewer.